


Let Me Fall

by Brightstone



Series: Harmony & Co 1000 Word Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Harry Potter, F/M, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Uriel is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightstone/pseuds/Brightstone
Summary: In her darkest hour, Hermione's prayers are answered.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony & Co 1000 Word Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Let Me Fall

He stood at the Gates of the Silver City; his eyes fixed on the Earth below. Tears streaked down his immortal cheeks as he witnessed the war waged in the shadows of Britain. His knuckles whitened as they clenched around the bars of the Gates.

“You cannot help them.”

Uriel turned, his wet cheeks unashamed, “How can you say that, brother? Their cries, their lamentations reach us and yet we do nothing?!”

The archangel shook his head, “I am sorry, brother. We are bound by sacred covenant to not interfere with the free will of Mankind.”

He turned back to the Earth, “Then leave me, Gabriel. If you are all turning your back on Father’s creation and allowing such atrocity, leave me. I will bear Witness that their passing and the defilement of Father’s Creation does not go unmourned.”

Gabriel hesitated before laying a gentle hand on Uriel’s shoulder, “I… will depart.”

Walking away, he barely heard his brother’s words, “I am the Angel of Death. It is my duty and my burden.”

ooo

Her heart pounded as she fled along the coastline. _“That bloody idiot…”_ Her chest ached at the apologetic look on Ron’s face as he was torn apart by spellfire. _“He knew better than to say His name. Now Ron, Ginny, Neville… all gone because he couldn’t hold his bloody temper.”_

Heedless of her path, she quickly found herself trapped between a cliff, the surf, and her pursuers. “This is it then… Oh God… Someone… Please help me…” She fell to her knees and wept bitter tears.

ooo

Gabriel turned back at Uriel’s words and saw him fall to his knees, “Brother?!”

The Angel of Death clutched at his head, “I… I can’t…” His trembling hand reached upward and pulled him to his feet against the Gate. He braced himself to force the gates open when his brother reached him.

“Uriel! STOP! You can’t! Only by Father’s will can the gates be opened!”

Uriel turned his sad eyes to his brother, “You know that’s not true.”

Gabriel staggered, “But… you’ll Fall.”

“Then I fall.” Taking one step back, he passed through the Gates and plummeted from the Heavens.

ooo

“She’s this way! Spread out! We can’t let her get away! Malfoy has plans for this one.”

Her prayers grew fevered as she rocked herself in a desperate attempt at self-comfort. A tremendous crash rocked the area, causing her to spill over onto her side. Her eyes widened as she saw a muscular young man, his ebony hair cascading over his shoulders and back interrupted only by a pair of wings burning to ashes. Turning, he smiled at her, yet his emerald eyes were filled with sorrow, “I heard you, young one. I have come to help.” Flicking his hands to the side, two blades both black as night rippled into existence. “Oh, good. Still have them. That will make this easier.”

“THERE SHE IS! She’s got a friend… Let’s make an example of him so she knows that nobody will help her,” The lead figure, Scabior, leered at her.

“This woman is under my protection. Depart and sin no more, lest ye be cast down in the name of the Lord.” Twirling the gladius in his left hand, he pointed at Scabior with his right. “Your choice.”

“Oh, just fucking kill him!” A dizzying array of Killing Curses amongst a few lesser nasties rained down on Uriel, who parried them back at their casters with contemptuous ease leaving only Scabior standing.

“Wrong choice.” Scabior’s panicked attempt at apparition failed when he fell to the sandy ground below, barely cognizant of his pelvis lying beside his head. In the moments before the final darkness took him, he realized he never saw the man move before being cut in half.

Returning to the terrified woman, Uriel dismissed his blades and helped her to her feet, “Easy does it. You are safe now.”

Blinking, Hermione scrambled to the cliff, “Who? What? Where?”

He smiled a gentle smile, “Left out Why and When. I… Have no name. I lost it when I Fell. Once, however, I was an Archangel. I heard your cries and could no longer stand idly by.”

Hermione sat heavily, “Why me? Why not one of the millions who have died in the past… century?”

Sitting beside her, the former angel sighed, “I am not sure. You see, when Man was gifted with Free Will, only by Father’s mandate could we come to Earth. I stood Witness for Earth that those who fell would not be unmourned. No man, woman, or child, no matter how noble or mean of birth escaped me. I carry them with me and will for the rest of my days. I had nearly reached the breaking point when I heard your cries for help, and I could stand by no longer.”

Her analytical mind kicked in as she filtered the conversation, “But... you didn’t have permission and Fell?”

He nodded, “I am, presumably, quite Mortal now.” He looked at his hand, fingers spread. “I dare say, I will be rubbish at it for a while.” He grinned, “Tell you what, teach me how to be human, and I’ll help you end this war.”

Biting her lip, she pushed aside the part of her brain urging her to accept this deliciously muscled stranger with the entrancing green eyes. _“Stupid limbic system. You don’t get a vote.”_ She slowly nodded, “How about we meet with the leaders of the… Resistance, for lack of a better term, and I’ll decide then.”

Hopping to his feet, he extended a hand, “Well, either way, it is lovely to meet you. Sadly, I have no name, but what may I call you?”

Taking his hand, she rose, “Hermione Granger.” She tilted her head and gave him a once over, much to his amusement. Her eyes settled on the voluminous locks cascading over his shoulders and back, “Harry. I’m going to call you Harry.”


End file.
